Miss Hale
by Sixx.A.M2016
Summary: Sequel to Never Again After everything dealing with Jennifer, the gang is left to clean up the mess. What kind of hassle will a mysterius guy bring to the already shook up Beacon Hills? Will Stiles' and Selena's relationship last or will this new guy be t
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is the sequel for Never Again... Sorry, this is not the first chapter, but this is a heads up that the Never Again series **WILL** live on...

After finals, I'll post (which is only a couple weeks)

Before I go, I wanna ask you guys something:

**What was your favorite part of Never Again?**

I'm asking this so I know, as I'm writing the sequel what you guys like reading..

That's all guys!


	2. Chapter 1 teaser

**Here's a little teaser for you guys...**

**Guys, some of you guys asked when my exams are over.. I checked I was told that the last day is the 23rd of this Janurary, so it's a little bit of a wait, but I seriously need to focus**

**So here's your teaser for Miss Hale (I might change the title later on, but right now, it stands at Miss Hale, I like the ring to it)**

**enough of my rambling, enjoy your first taste of the sequel**

Stiles sat down and draped an arm over Cece's shoulders and kissed her black ringlets.  
>"You okay?" He asked, concerned and glanced at her faced her, who was staring intently ahead. What he didn't know was what she saw.<br>All of the students had disappeared and the only people that were left were her and Ricky, who was slowly transforming into something you'd only see in your worst nightmares. He started to shift into a creature that was black as charcoal with fangs peeking from underneath his lips, his fingernails turning into claws. His eyes changed from chocolate brown that seemed to be hugged by the white in his eyes to a complete black. No brown or white.  
>He looked like a demon.<br>As he walked closer and closer towards her, her body was shaking more and more violently under Stiles' arm.

**Dun Dun DUHHHHHH**

**Any guesses as to what Ricky is?**


	3. Chapter 1: Monster

**Hey guys, So, Never Again is done, but don't worry, it's not over. This new story, I'm going to incorporate different myths of different creatures. I am warning you guys now, I'm not going to get them 100% perfect for two reasons:**

**1. I'm new to this branch(es) of mythology**

**2. i'm using the info Wikipedia has and I'm building off of that**

**Another change between Never Again and this story is that I'll be experimenting with 3rd person, since alot of you guys have told me you like reading how I write the 3rd person POVs, so I'll experiment with that and see where it takes me.**

**This chapter would not be possible without the help of my dear friend monkeygonetoheaven, she wrote the end scene! If you guys like the last scene, chec her out. She has been helping me out with every single chapter since like chapter 3 or 4 of Never Again.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf. I only own my OCs (Selena and some others that you'll have to wait to meet :P)**

**Without further ado... Here's the sequel to Never Again**

**Hero- Skillet**

**Monster- Skillet**

Selena walked through the halls of Beacon Hills High, trying to find anything to keep her mind off of what Miss. Morell warned them before Jennifer was killed.

'Beacon Hills is like a beacon for the supernatural.' The draft that ran through the school sent chills down the black haired beauty's spine, not only from the temperature, but something about the draft made all of the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention.

'Had to stop in Miss Morell's. Meet you in English hun. :)' Selena's phone buzzed with a text and a tiny smile crept over her face. That seemed like one of the only constants in her life at the moment. Her older brother and twin sister had skipped town, leaving the teen with her mom (which she didn't mind) and her uncle Peter. (who was giving her a bad feeling in her bones)

'Alright babe. 3 you!' She sent the text quick with a bigger smile before Lydia ran up and twirled her around to face her.

"New guy." She says before Aiden walks behind her, wrapping an arm tightly around her hips. The students of Beacon Hills High parted like the Red Sea as the new guy walked in. Selena wasn't going to move for him. Even normally, she wouldn't move, and with her waking up on the wrong side of the bed didn't help at all. So now, she was twice as bitchy and twice the smartass as she normally is.

"Excuse me." The guy says with a charming smile and Lydia grabbed her best friend's leather jacket, yanking her towards her, earning a chuckle from Aiden. The look Lydia was giving her best friend would've scared anyone out of their wits, and Selena shot Lydia the look right back.

"I'm sorry for my best friend's rude behavior, I'm Lydia. Are you new?" She asked turning back to the new guy, she always has been the charmer, and always will be.

"A very pretty name for a very pretty girl. I'm Ricky Bahl." The guy gave her a heart stopping smile, which earned an eye roll from Selena, until she caught the scent of Armoine.

"Li, I'll see you in English. I've got to run." she says, shifting her books so she could give her a half hug. Once she hugged her back, Selena ran over to Danny, who had Ethan following him around like a lost puppy.

"Oh, that's Selena. Don't worry, she's not usually like this. She's usually a real sweetheart." Lydia explained and Selena stole a glance behind her to see Ricky leaning against his locker with a small smirk, one of his legs kicked up. Hs smirk deepened when he spotted her glance. Selena turned her attention back to Danny, her hearing still tuned into Lydia and company's conversation. She hoped she didn't make it obvious.

"Yeah, maybe to you. The rest of us are dealing with a female Peter." After that, Lydia's giggle sounded through the halls of Beacon Hills High School.

"Earth to Cece!" Danny gave his friend a smile, waving a hand in front of her dazed face and a laugh when Selena snapped out of the conversation going on behind her.

"I'm sorry, so what did you want to tell me?" Selena asked.

"Kiki at your place tonight." Danny asked and a smile spread over her lips.

Talia loved Danny, so convincing her to have a party at their house for Danny's seventeenth birthday was no problem at all. All she said was 'keep those teenage boys in check. I've got some Alpha business and I'll take Peter with me. Just stop partying at eleven.'

"Of course. My mom adores you." Selena says with a smile.

"Lahey, get your ass over here!" Selena bellowed when she noticed Isaac's lanky frame. Isaac looked up at his old alpha's little sister from his conversation with Allison, his smile turning to a smirk. When he got over by them, he draped an arm over Selena's tiny shoulders with one arm, the other loosely around Allison's waist.

"So what did little miss Hale want?" Isaac asked with a smile.

"After the pack meeting tonight, I need you to help me set up for a party for Danny's birthday." I lowered my voice so only he and Ethan could hear me.

"Alright. You've got to get to class." He gave one of his only friends a smile. Her schedule got switched so instead of Chemistry first hour, she has English, which was perfectly fine by her. But when she walked into Ms. Blake's old room, goosebumps ran up her arms. Selena took a breath and sat in Stiles' normal seat, her feet draping over the empty seat next to her.

There weren't a lot of kids in the room at the moment and Selena's eyes trailed over to the clock. Class started in five minutes when Lydia made her way into class with Ricky. Granted, Selena would be the first to admit if someone's good looking, but Ricky had this sense of danger that made her wary, and she didn't like how close he was to her best friend. Lydia noticed her best friend looking him up and down, her amethyst green eyes were searching for something, and by her faint sneer on her face, it must've been danger. She sat behind her and quickly pulled out her phone.

'What's up with the new guy?' Lydia sent the text before Ricky walked up to Cece, sweet smile and all.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked and motioned towards Selena's outstretched leg. Lydia internally hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Selena didn't wake up on the right side of the bed and she would be bitchy all day. The only people, and that's a maybe, that could ask something at that level of stupidity, would be Lydia and Stiles.

"Well, of course not, my foot is just laying all over it for my health." She says before her boyfriend pretty much fell into the room and walked over to a now smiling Selena.

Ricky glanced behind her and sat next to Lydia, his eyes always moving back to the dark haired beauty in front of him. The power was pretty much radiating off of her in waves.

Stiles sat down and draped an arm over Cece's shoulders and kissed her black ringlets.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned and glanced at her faced her, who was staring intently ahead. What he didn't know was what she saw.

All of the students had disappeared and the only people that were left were her and Ricky, who was slowly transforming into something you'd only see in your worst nightmares. He started to shift into a creature that was black as charcoal with fangs peeking from underneath his lips, his fingernails turning into claws. His eyes changed from chocolate brown that seemed to be hugged by the white in his eyes to a complete black. No brown or white.

He looked like a demon.

As he walked closer and closer towards her, her body was shaking more and more violently under Stiles' arm.

Stiles' eyes bugged out of his head, trying to shake her, to get her out of it.

"Cece, look at me." He whisper-yelled. Luckily, the teacher wasn't in class yet. There was no way to explain this without blaming it on something like epilepsy, and with a few tests, they'd be able to prove she wasn't epileptic.

That was it.

Stiles had been shaking so much himself that he didn't notice his elementary school crush rush up and grab onto his girlfriend's arms. He quickly moved the desks out of the way and Ricky helped hold Selena down, who was fighting against her best friend, who was attempting to turn Selena on her side.

Once Ricky touched her, she started shaking harder and a blood curdling scream escaped her lips and her eyes that were just shut were now clamped shut.

"Lydia, go get help!" Stiles shouted to the pretty strawberry blonde and Stiles took Lydia's place so she could go get help.

Lydia kicked off her heels and ran towards the Science wing, where the rest of her friends were, in Mr. Harris' old room. The first person to see her was Scott.

"Selena. Help." She whispered and Scott's eyes widened. He slapped Isaac's shoulder and they ran to Selena's aid.

"What's wrong with Cece?" Isaac asked as they rounded the corner to Ms. Blake's room. Scott pushed past Isaac and ran into the room and power slid across the floor to Selena's shaking body.

"Cece!" He yelled, grabbing her wrists. Finally the teacher ran in after the Lydia. Luckily, their sub was Miss. Morell. Miss Morell kneeled at Selena's head, her hands moving to her head and whispered in the ancient language of the druids.

"Scott, I need you to command her to stop." Miss Morell spoke quickly and Scott turned his eyes to her closed ones and spoke with the authority of an alpha.

"Selena, stop." After the words left his lips, she stopped shaking and snuggled into Stiles' torso, the familiar scent of her boyfriend calming her down instantly.

The monster had disappeared, turning to smoke as Stiles moved her curls out of her face. Slowly, her eyes opened and scanned the room, looking for the monster that scared her out of her mind no more than ten seconds ago.

Miss Morell put a hand on her shoulder, holding her steady while Stiles' other hand was supporting her back.

"Stiles, can you bring her to my office. I'll call Talia. Something's not right."

"No." Selena croaked. After the images she just saw, she wasn't going to leave her friends near him unprotected.

"Selena, remember what I told you before Jennifer was killed?" Miss. Morell kept her voice quiet as Stiles put an arm under her knees and one under her shoulders, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style, despite her protest.

"Batman, let me down." She growled, but Stiles kept walking towards the Guidance Counselor's office.

"God dammit Stiles! Let me fucking down!" Selena screeched and he gave her a look of disbelief before setting her on her feet. She was never this bitchy, even when she was on her period.

"You said Beacon Hills is literally a beacon for the supernatural, which is why I need to be here, to protect those who can't protect themselves." Selena growled at the older woman.

"Which is why we need you at home." Miss Morell kept her cool around the fuming teenager, a lesson she had to learn when she became an emissary. An emissary had to keep calm when the alpha they were advising was full of rage.

"Why the hell shouldn't I stay here?" She growled and Stiles' temper was bubbling with every word that left her lips.

"Look, Cece, I know you want to be the hero of this story, but obviously you can't after what just happened." Stiles' arms flew up and Selena's eyes flashed golden, then shifted back to green and instead of just fury, they filled with a mix of hurt and anger.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" It came out in a mix of a scream and a growl, not on purpose, but she thought it added a nice touch.

"You can't handle this. Leave it to your mom and Scott-"

"And why the hell don't you care if Scott's here, why because he's a god damned alpha! Well guess what, the werewolves wouldn't even be around if not for the ancient druids!" She snarled and gust of wind proved her point.

"And if it weren't for me, Deucalion would've killed Jennifer and we never would've found the parents. I was the reason she didn't kill them!" Selena's eyes flashed to a brighter gold and she ran off, bumping Stiles with enough force to almost knock him down. Selena wasn't going anywhere, no matter what happened. Ricky was the problem and she wasn't going to let the problem continue.

**Ricky POV**

Ricky sat in English class patiently tapping his pencil on the desk. The beautiful strawberry blonde took a seat next to him with a flirty smile.

It wasn't Lydia he was interested in, it was Selena. So far, all he knew was that she was a track star and belonged to the town's sheriff's son; Stiles.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rickey asked Lydia, his voice filled with false sincerity, he entered her mind and planted a seed in her mind that lead her to believe he actually cared.

Biting her bottom lip Lydia let out a sigh "I really hope so."

"God dammnit Stiles! Let me fucking down!"

Ricky's ears perked up as he heard Selena's screams, closing his eyes he penetrated her mind; she was too worked up to even notice.

"Ricky is Dangerous." He heard Selena whisper.

A smirk flashed across his face, he didn't know he was gaining a reputation already.

He needed to tap into her power, he needed her, all her unused potential going to waste.

A few seconds later her scent began to become more powerful as her heels clinked against the linoleum tiles, she was coming closer.

She faintly smelled of pines, designer perfume, and boiling anger. He couldn't help but to smile a little at her hot headed ways.

It was starting.

Ricky concentrated on nothing but Selena as he entered her mind once more, what information could he possibly find from her?

He was taken aback as images of Selena and Scott flashed before his eyes.

She grabbed his collar playfully and pulled Scott in for a kiss "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you back." He said with a boyish smile.

Ricky shook his head, trying to get the image out "This is too good." He thought to himself "Perfect leverage."

She was sitting next to Stiles, yet she was thinking about her past relations with Scott. Ricky could hear her inner conflicts, telling herself not to think about Scott; it was highly comical.

"Naughty girl." Ricky thought to himself.

**A/N: So, this is alot to take in.. I know I said I would wait until after finals, but I was getting impatient... And so, Miss Hale was born!**

**Question time!**

**1. Scott/Selena chance?**

**2. What will happen with Stilena (Stiles & Selena)**

**3. What is Ricky?**

**4. Thoughts on the argument in the hall?**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, this would not be possible without the support of my editor, monkeygonetoheaven... Without her, there was no way there would be as many feels as there are...**

**I recently made a tumblr blog for each of the stories (Never Again and Miss Hale) so if you guys want a visual for these stories, go check it out (the link is on my profile)**

**Enjoy**

**~Good Morning Beautiful - Steve Holy**

**Selena laid with her boyfriend in her Camaro, his muscular arms wrapped around her tiny body. The only sounds in the car was the heater and the couple's breathing.**  
><strong>"I don't like falling asleep in your arms Scotty." She whispered into his chest, not doubting he could hear her.<strong>  
><strong>"Why? I love it when you fall asleep in my arms." Scott looked down at his girlfriend.<strong>  
><strong>"Because, when I wake up, you're gone. And right now, I've got to worry about if you've gotten yourself killed." Selena says with utter sincerity and looked up at her boyfriend who nodded and planted a kiss to her forehead.<strong>  
><strong>"I won't get killed babe. I won't hurt you like that." He says and Selena let out a deep sigh, fighting to keep her eyes open. <strong>  
><strong>"Can you turn on the radio?" She asked, her eyes closed. She felt her boyfriend shift and when the new song on the radio started, her boyfriend started humming along, moving the curly hair from Selena's face. The even thud of Scott's heartbeat wasn't helping her either with staying awake.<strong>

Selena woke with a jolt from her mom coming home from the store.  
>"Hey Cece, I picked up dinner and some Dr. Pepper." Talia says and grabs the 2 liter bottle, waving it around and her daughter's eyes perked up from their sleepy gaze, as she jumped up and ran towards her mom, who pulled the soda back, teasing. She gave her mom a "Really mom" look and Talia rolled her eyes, setting the soda down and walking over to the desk and plopping down, opening some files that John had found fishy, like supernatural fishy. Ever since his eyes were forced open to the supernatural world, he was going through some cases that were suspicious.<p>

"What's that?" Selena asked and pointed to a necklace. Talia scanned the paper that was written in Latin, her eyebrows creasing and she bit her bottom lip, something Selena had developed from her when she was concentrating hard.

"A necklace that's said to belong to mythological creatures in and around Asia." Talia rubbed her temples in frustration, trying to piece it all together. Her eyes scanned over the file. The necklace was found at one of the houses of one of Jennifer's victim's house.  
>"Is this the alpha business you were talking about?" Selena asked her mother.<br>As more days passed, Selena was looking and acting more and more like Talia everyday. Her sense of knowledge and leadership was undeniable.  
>"It has something to do with this. There's been instances that haven't occurred in centuries and nearby alphas have no idea what we're dealing with." Talia didn't want to put her daughter on high alert until she had all the facts.<br>"Isn't there a myth behind this?" Selena pointed to the necklace and Talia shook her head.  
>"All we know is that it's tied to Asian countries that don't exist anymore."<br>"How long ago are we talking?" An eyebrow rose.  
>"They were rumored to start around the Ming dynasty, then they started to die out during the early 1800's." Talia answered and Selena knew where her mom was going with this.<br>"I'll get it." Selena says and grabbed her jacket and car keys. Talia smiled and leaned back in her chair.  
>Derek and Laura did an amazing job raising her up, teaching her how to fight and different battle strategies. Now, Talia had to teach her daughter how to be a good leader, one that people will never stop following. With being the daughter if two alphas, she was bound to have some sense of leadership, but she constantly was getting them tangled with emotions. If Selena learned when to let her emotions show and when not to, she would be a leader that people would kill to follow.<p>

**Selena POV**

Selena pulled up to the hotel and a tiny smile formed on her lips when she caught Allison's scent mixed with Isaac's. Isaac deserved happiness and if Allison broke his heart, Selena would be the first to break her pretty face. This time, she'd have more than a busted lip and a black eye. Since Derek left, Isaac shifted packs to have Talia as his alpha, as did Cece. She parked her car in valet and walked up to the Argent's apartment and knocked on the door once before Chris answered the door.  
>"Selena." Chris gave her a nod before Isaac and Allison came walking up to the door.<br>"You two." Selena pointed to Isaac and Allison and gave them a look.  
>"Were supposed to help me set up for the party tonight." She let out a laugh and Allison rolled her eyes.<br>"Actually, I have a favor to ask, from my mom." Selena spoke when Chris walked in.  
>"What favor would that be?" Due to the new code Allison came up with, Chris had nothing against Talia.<br>"My mom showed me a necklace that belonged to a long since died out Asian civilization and she needs more info on it. There've been strange disappearances and my mom has a feeling this has to tie in with the necklace." Selena explained and Chris nodded.  
>"Does your mom still have the necklace?"<br>"Well, it's a picture of it, but I'm sure I can have her drop it off. She's leaving for some Alpha business in Portland this weekend." Selena explained and Chris nodded.  
>"Alright, I'll see what I can find. No promises."<br>"Thanks. Now." She turned to the other teenagers.  
>"I need help turning my house into a party." She said with a smile and they all left.<p>

The three teenagers walked in while Talia was getting ready to leave.  
>"Have fun kids." Talia gave the teenagers a smile as they started to clean up the place before the party.<br>"Mom, I talked to Chris. He said he'd need the picture and he'll see what he can find." Selena told her mom, who nodded and a smirk came across her lips.

"So how many carloads of clothes is Lydia bringing over?" Talia asked, teasing, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.  
>"Just these two Mrs. Hale." Lydia answered as she walked in the front door, two Macy's bags hanging off of each of her arms. Lydia turned her attention to her best friend.<br>"You, upstairs. We have work to do." Lydia grabbed Selena by the crease of Selena's elbow.  
>"Have fun Cece." Isaac called out and Selena flipped him the bird, a joking smile playing over her lips.<br>Once the girls were in selena's room, Lydia went to her closet, tsking until she got to the end.  
>"Do you ever do laundry?" She asked and sighed when her best friend gave her a guilty smile.<br>"Luckily, I bought you a party dress. You're lucky we're the same size." she says and pulled out a black minidress out of the first bag.  
>"Jesus Christ Li, Do I really need all of this for one party?" Selena grabbed the dress and held it up, earning Lydia to roll her eyes.<br>"Of course! This dress is to die for." Lydia squeaked.  
>After about twenty minutes, Selena was fully ready and Lydia gave her a nod.<br>The dress Lydia picked out reached about mid thigh, fully black with black bow platform wedges. Surprisingly, Lydia agreed to letting Cece wear a cardigan over it. For makeup, Selena had a smokey eyeshadow with a light layer of mascara and eyeliner, accompanied by Lip Venom. To finish it off, Lydia brought over her Victoria Secret's Heavenly perfume and a red necklace that says 'Sexy'.  
>"Do I have the Lydia Martin seal of approval yet?" Selena teased. Lydia rolled her eyes and stood behind her best friend, putting her hands on her shoulder.<br>"Make me proud and host this party."

After an hour, the entire Lacrosse team was at the Hale house and Selena was being a good hostess and serving punch with a smile, chatting with her guests.  
>Stiles was debating whether or not he should apologize to his girlfriend. He didn't need anyone to tell him she was still kinda pissed about what happened earlier.<br>"Apologize to her." Isaac says and drinks the last of the punch Selena made, tasting the faint taste of Vodka. Stiles drank the last of his drink and walked up to his girlfriend, who was talking to Danny.  
>"Cece, ca-" Stiles let out a burp, earning him a tiny smile on Cece's face.<br>"Can we talk?" He asked and she nodded, patting Danny's shoulder and grabbing her boyfriend's hand and walking upstairs, away from the noise. Once they were at the top of the stairs, she turned to face him.  
>"What's up?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.<br>"What happened earlier," Stiles hadn't noticed before that he was starting to get tipsy. Selena put up a hand and gave out a sigh.  
>"Don't even." Stiles cocked an eyebrow and put a couple fingers under her chin and tilting it upwards, so she could look him in the eyes.<br>"Cece, baby, I'm sorry. I acted like an ass when you were trying to protect us."  
>"It's fine, but that Ricky guy is putting me on edge." Selena whispered and rested her head on her boyfriend's chest as his arms found their way to her waist and pulling her towards him, putting his head on her shoulder.<br>"I know, He's creepy. C'mon, let's go enjoy your party." Stiles moved his hand to hers and intertwined their fingers.  
>"Let's go." She gave a smile and walked downstairs, giving his hand a squeeze.<br>"Lemme guess, Lydia insisted on the dress." Stiles chuckled and Selena let out a small laugh.  
>"No say in it whatsoever." She shook her head and was yanked back when Stiles didn't move.<br>"What the fu-? Stiles!" Selena let out in a shriek when she noticed her boyfriend was frozen in his spot, his mouth slightly open: he was about to speak. Selena couldn't help the next words out of her mouth, or the acidic tone.  
>"Ricky! Get your fucking ass out of hiding and show your goddamn face!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and her voice boomed throughout the house. She was ready to fight for her friends.<br>"now now, Selena, that's no way to treat a guest." Ricky's voice echoed off the walls, throwing Selena's concentration off as she listened for his footsteps  
>"Show your face, coward." Cece growled as her nails slightly extended.<br>Ricky rounded the corner wearing a smirk with Lydia around his arm, frozen like her boyfriend.  
>"Let her go!" She growled and took a step forward, her eyes glowing like hot molten.<br>"Not quite doll." Ricky said with a devious smirk on his face, widening as Selena's still face turned into a scowl "Don't fucking call me that." She warned.  
>"Cussing isn't very lady like." The stranger said as he wagged his finger in her face. Ricky turned his head to face Lydia, earning a snarl from the werewolf. When he turned to face Selena again, his face was shifted into the beast that she saw in the classroom.<p>

Then her surroundings shifted and she was looking up at her bedroom ceiling, a loose scream escaping her lips.  
>Isaac and Scott had to hold her down until she finally stopped kicking and screaming. A soft whine escaped her lips and her eyes searched the room for Stiles. She needed Beacon Hills' very own Batman.<br>"Where's Stiles?" She asked and cleared her throat. Images flashed behind her eyes again and she tried to get up, but Scott put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in her spot.  
>"Scott, let go."<br>"No. Not after what just happened." Scott wasn't letting her go anywhere after what he just saw. She was kicking and screaming against their grip and fighting back when they would try to restrain her. Memories of the motel that had all the werewolves and Selena going bat shit crazy flew behind Scott's eyes.

"Where is my boyfriend Scott!?" Selena demanded as her eyes flashed like melted gold.  
>Trying his best to reassure her Scott calmed his voice "Don't worry, he's fine."<br>But Selena was far from convinced "Scott let me up! You don't understand!" she bellowed, but Scott only shook his head disapprovingly.  
>Giving up on Scott she looked to Isaac, Isaac always had a soft spot for her in his heart "Isaac." She called his name.<br>But he was biting down on his fist while nervously avoiding eye contact with her.  
>"Isaac." She said again "Please look at me."<br>His innocent blue eyes found hers "Please Isaac, I'm begging you, please bring Stiles in here."  
>The Beta looked to Scott, asking permission without words. Scott let out a sigh as he nodded his head.<br>"Thank you." Selena whispered weakly as Isaac left the room.  
>" Stiles and I may have drifted apart, Selena…But I would never let anything happen to him…ever." Scott said with a hint of sadness in his voice.<br>Selena understood that, but at the moment Ricky was beginning to become a bigger threat by the minute. They had all underestimated him, and now they were suffering at his hands; and there was no way Selena was going to leave her boyfriend unprotected.  
>Isaac ran into the room as pale as a ghost. Selena could see her own horror stricken face in the reflection of his wide eyes. In that moment it felt like all the noise was sucked out of the room, except for her own heartbeat.<br>Isaac's lips moved but Selena couldn't hear him over her deafening pulse.  
>With trembling hands Isaac shook her by the shoulders, the world came back to her as Isaac snapped her out of her panic state.<br>He spoke the words that she feared the most, the words that sent her into blind rage.  
>"He's gone."<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter wouldn't be possible without my very good friend monkeygonetoheaven and my new friend Anton thoughts**

**I love reading your reviews and I am pretty confident you will love this chapter. I loved writing this..**

**Stilena (Stiles/Selena) fans will LOVE this chapter...**

**Guys, if you want more updates or have questions about the fanfic, check out my tumblr (the links are on my profile)**

**Here are some songs that I listened to alot while writing this**

**I Don't Care- Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier (of Three Days Grace, and yes, I'm bummed that TDG ended but I wish Adam Gontier the best!)**

**Three Days Grace in General, mostly off of the album One-X (For my fans that also like TDG, I salute you! :) )**

**Me n You- Cassie (During Selena's dream scene... If you listen to it while reading, it helps)**

**without further ado, here's chapter 3 of Miss Hale:**

**Scott POV**

"Isaac, go find Lydia and Allison. I've got to call Talia." Scott says and looked to his motionless ex-girlfriend. Her amethyst green eyes that usually were full of life were glazed over, zombie-like.

"Isaac, be quick." Scott gave the curly haired beta a look before he glanced back at his best friend, a look of horror crossing his face and nodded before running out the door.

Scott moved the distraught teenager's side, putting his hands on her shoulders and she shook him off, a snarl ripping through her chest and out through her clenched teeth.

"What happened 'I'll never let anything happen to him'?!" The distraught teenager screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face and she punched Scott away. He just took the hits and wrapped her in a bear hug, tears threatening to spill over his own eyes. His best friend that he ever had was just kidnapped.

"Cece, we'll find him." He cooed, rubbing her ebony curls.

"I want that fucker's head on a goddamned silver platter." Selena hissed and fought against her ex's steel tight grip around her.

"Shh.. We'll find Stiles. Don't worry, we'll get him back safe and sound." He attempted to reassure her.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that? I want Ricky dead and my boyfriend back alive." She was walking around her room, searching for the gun with the wolfsbane bullets. She took out the bullets and bit off the end and dumped out the wolfsbane, then grabbing a bag of Mountain Ash from her drawer that used to hold the wolfsbane. She put on a pair of black gloves and dumped the mountain ash into four bullets.

"If these hurt him, I'll have four shots to kill that fucker." She says, grabbing one of the bullets and raising it to her face, examining the bullet. A smirk crossed over her lips when she thought about killing Ricky.

"Talk to Deaton. See if he can figure out what he is and how we can stop this asshole." Selena grabbed her leather jacket.

**Stiles POV**

Stiles continued to escape from his bindings, with no success.

"It's no use." Ricky knelt down and grabbed Stiles by the shoulder.

"What do you want with my girlfriend?" He put the emphasis on the words 'my' and 'girlfriend'.

"Isn't it obvious? I want her." Ricky's annoying smirk deepened and Stiles spat at the other teenager.

"Stiles, I always get what I want. Even if it means holding a teenage boy hostage for a few hours." Ricky's annoying smirk was still glued on his face and Ricky's words finally clicked. Stiles was the bait to get Selena.

"You know Selena isn't far behind, she will find me, and she will tear you apart." Stiles said with a weak smile and prayed to god she wouldn't come anywhere near this place, but knowing her, she wasn't that far behind.

Ricky's taunting laughter faded as he left the room.

Stiles' head whipped side to side as he observed his surroundings. It looked to be a place like Allison's apartment, same floor plannings. But the place looked old and outdated. To his surprise there were books scattered all over the place, like Ricky hijacked a library.

There were all sorts of books, but the one that caught his eye the most was laying on the coffee table.

Stiles tried to inch closer to it like a worm crawling away from a bird. The book was bound in red leather, the metallic gold font read "Eastern Folklore."

With his eyes narrowed and his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth Stiles read the words over and over again.

"No,no,no." he groaned. "Scott, please keep her away from here." he pleaded with no one as his mind went into overdrive, trying to narrow down what Ricky was.

While looking for information on werewolves when Scott was first turned, Stiles had decided to get a basic idea on what else there could be out there, and now, he was coming up empty handed.

Rough hands pulled him up by his hoodie as he was on his feet again.

"Begging won't do much." Ricky said as his lips curled upwards.

"I will get what I want." His voice deepened and his eyes went from dark brown to almost black in a matter of a couple of heartbeats.

Stiles looked around once more. "Nice book collection, Matilda. Let me guess, you just finished reading how to be an evil super villain for dummies?"

Ricky let out a chuckle "You're a funny guy, Stiles." with that he backhanded Stiles, causing him to fall backwards.

Stiles cringed as his head made impact with the floor "She will kill you." he whispered.

But the stranger paid no attention to his words as he lifted his nose to the air "mmm smells like perfume and pines."

Stiles sat up wide eyes "No!" he shouted. He couldn't let Selena near Ricky.

But it was too late, Ricky was making his way out of the room again, but not before he turned to give Stiles the most sinister smile.

"Our little guest has arrived."

**Selena POV**

Scott pulled up to a old condo building on the other side of town. She shot a look to him, and nodded before getting out of the car. Once she stepped out of the car, Stiles' scent hit her like a tidal wave and she ran full force up to the door, slamming her body into the door and walking into the deserted area that looked like it could've been a lobby when this place was in full swing. Now, there wasn't a soul in sight.

"No!" She heard Stiles scream and she followed his voice and his scent became even stronger. She could feel Scott behind her, but her main concern was finding her boyfriend. Her feet were louder than she wanted to against the hardwood floors, leading to a slightly opened room. She took a whiff, the scent of his cologne hit her harder than before. His cologne smelled like a mix of citrus and the woods, Selena's favorite on him.

She could hear someone struggling in the room and she held up her hand and she felt the air change behind her, the alpha behind her had shifted. She managed to calm her breaths and she used her hand and counted to three, turning her head just a little, so Scott could see her.

"On the count of three." She mouthed and held up her fingers. Once she reached three, she stormed into the room first. The sight of her boyfriend tied up in front of her made her full of happiness that he was okay.

"Stiles, oh my god!" She let out a breath and kneeled down, grabbing her boyfriend's face in her hands and pulling his face closer to her, inhaling his cologne and settling into a kiss before Stiles drew back, earning a small whine from the werewolf.

"Cece, get out of here baby." He tried to nudge her away and Scott moved behind Stiles to help free him.

Out of nowhere, Ricky showed up behind Scott and kicked him in the ribs, causing him to fly into a wall, creating a hole in the wall. Selena grabbed her boyfriend by his arms and pulled him up, stepping in front of him, blocking him from Ricky, a growl rumbling through her chest.

"So glad you could make it sweetheart." Ricky gave her his usual annoying smirk.

"Don't you dare call me that!" She growled and stole a glance towards Scott.

'Big mistake Selena.' Laura's voice sounded in her mind before Ricky showed up in front of her, wrapping his hand around her throat, and lifting her up to his height, about six inches in the air. Selena landed a kick to his chest, only making him stumble back. His death grip around her neck didn't loosen in the slightest.

"Ricky, let her go." Scott growled and threw himself at him, knocking him to the ground and he, in turn, let go of Selena.

Ricky kicked Scott in the head and Scott flew into the ceiling and landed with a big crash, blood starting to pool around his head.

"Stiles, take my keys from Scott and get the hell out of here." She whispered and gave her boyfriend's hand a squeeze.

"I'm not leaving you here with him." Stiles spat and Selena kneeled down in a battle crouch when Ricky stood back up, straightening his shirt and jeans out.

"Now,, before I was so rudely interrupted, Selena." Ricky took a baby step towards the girl

"You want to fight? Alright, lets fight." Selena growled and her claws lengthened and her eyes glowed silver green. Ricky took a step towards her and she launched herself at him, scraping her claws against his skull. Ricky grabbed the teenager's elbow in midair and threw her onto the ground, a hiss escaping her throat when her body hit the ground.

"Selena!" Stiles screamed and ran towards his now injured girlfriend. There was no way he was going to leave her. He hadn't even noticed Ricky was gone.

"What the hell is this guy?" Scott asked and stumbled towards his best friend. No matter what happened, the two would be as close as brothers.

"I don't know, but Deaton might." Stiles says and lifted the unconscious girl up, carrying her out of the condo building and into her Camaro.

**Deaton POV**

The sound of the bell ringing outside made the druid vet look up from what he was doing. He placed a hand on a golden retriever's back. The dog let out a small whine and he rounded the corner to see a very distressed looking Stiles holding an unconscious Selena and Scott looked like he was going to pass out.

"Bring her in the back." Deaton opened the gate and Stiles ran into the exam room, laying his girlfriend down on the metal table, making the girl stir.

"Doc, we need your help." Scott says, sitting down in a chair. Deaton nodded and motioned for them to go on. Stiles explained to him about Selena's mental breakdowns, what Ricky said, and how strong and fast he was. There was no way he wasn't something supernatural with his abilities.

"When Selena wakes up, I need to know what Ricky looks like."

**Selena POV**

**_Dream_**

_Selena laid on her boyfriend's bed, playing with strands of his hair, a feeling of utter peace filling her. There was no Ricky to worry about now. John wasn't even home, being the sheriff means that he has to leave, at times, when that would be the last thing he would want to do. So the two teenagers had the entire house to themselves._

_"I miss this." Stiles kissed her curls, moving them out of her face. She tilted her head up to look at him. She pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started out sweet then got heated pretty quick when she trailed her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance, a tiny whine coming from deep in her chest._

_He immediately gave in and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling them slightly and his skinny fingers moved to her shirt, lifting it over head and throwing it on his floor, leaving her in her black and red lace bra, as he trailed kisses all down her collarbone._

_One of Selena's fingers laced around her boyfriend's belt, her voice a whisper,_

_"Off." Her pupils were so dilated that the amethyst green was almost all consumed by the blackness of her pupils. Stiles chuckled and he took took off his belt._

_The black haired beauty's shaky fingers pulled him into another kiss and this one was much more demanding than before and she felt mini Stiles press against her thigh, making her lips turn up in a smile and she felt a moistness between her legs and pressed him even closer._

_"Now you off." He groaned when Selena nipped at his ear and his fingers found the clasp of her bra, removing it and tossing on the floor, with their shirts._

_The scene froze and the couple's shallow breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room before a clap of thunder boomed throughout the house and a flash of lightning flashed, the electricity had been knocked out from the storm._

_"Stay here." Stiles says and kissed his girlfriend's lips before walking towards the door and outside to get a candle or flashlight._

_Sooner than she expected, the electricity came back on._

_Selena sat up and wrapped Stiles' sheet around her torso and walked to the door, seeing a smiling shirtless Stiles in the hall, grabbing a candle and a lighter. the black haired beauty licked her lips as she eyed her boyfriend up and down, her eyes resting on his ass, peeking out from his jeans._

_"Those need to come off." She mumbled to herself and giggled at her own dirty mindedness._

_"The power's back on hun." She giggled again and Stiles turning around, a smile that reached his brown eyes on his face._

_Selena let out another giggle when she still saw mini Stiles was still around._

_"And?" He laughed and draped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, kissing her hair and shutting off the light and lighting the candle and Selena jumped back on the bed, lifting a finger and seductively motioned him to come closer to her. Stiles grinned and his grin deepened when he saw her naked chest._

_Once he was in arms length away, Selena laced a couple fingers in the belt loop of Stiles jeans and tugging,_

_"This damned thing." she pulled until he was standing in front of his bed._

_"Needs to come off."She gave him a seductive smile and he crawled into his bed and on top of his girlfriend as she attempted to get his jeans off. After a few moments, Stiles was in his boxers and Selena flipped them over so she was on top._

_Stiles chuckled and grabbed her ass, then his fingers moved the the loop of her jeans, doing the same thing he did to her, his eyes were just as dilated, if not more, as his girlfriend's._

_"Cece, pants need to come off." He ground out as Selena smirked and licked his stomach, going all the way down to where his boxers met his pale skin._

_Another clap of thunder sounded through the house._

_Selena started to take off her jeans and Stiles flipped them over again, trailing kisses from Selena's lips down her neck. Sucking and nipping on her neck, in attempts to find her sweet spot._

_She stopped altogether when Stiles found her sweet spot, a moan escaping the teenage girl's lips, her eyes shutting. She wrapped her legs around his waist once she had a train of thought that lasted more than a second._

_"Stiles." She breathed and tilted her head back, giving him more access to her neck, and Stiles continued nipping and started to suck on her sweet spot, earning another moan, this one louder than the first. He could feel a moistness on his waist and he smirked._

_"Gotcha." A voice that sent chills (and not the good ones) down her spine whispered in her ear._

_A shriek escaped Selena's lips when she saw that Ricky was the one on top of her, licking his lips as he drank in her body._

_"Ricky! Get away from me!" She yelled and tried to squirm out from under him._

_"Not so fast sweethea-" Selena cut him off._

_"Where's my boyfriend?" She asked and reached for the covers, but Ricky grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head._

_She tried fighting against him, but it was no use, the guy was too strong for the girl._

_"Nu uh uh." He taunted the nearly naked girl underneath him. He shifted his hands so that he held her wrists with one hand and pointed to the ceiling, where Stiles was stuck, his stomach cut horizontally and his guts spilling out onto the foot of his bed, then his body went up in flames. The heat from the flames licked at the girl's feet and she started to cry as she was forced to watch her boyfriend be burned alive._

_"Stiles! No!" she screamed as loud as she could._

_"I will not hesitate to do this to any person that you love if you don't give me what I want." His usual smirk was wiped clean off of his face and he forced the teenager to look at him._

Selena eyes flew open and she let out a whimper and her eyes scanned the room for her boyfriend. At first, she didn't see him and that sent her into complete panic mode.

"Stiles, where's Stiles?" Her voice sounded like she was a demon that just saw a Winchester.

"It's okay. He's fine. They're talking to Derek and your mom." Lydia walked close to her and sat next to her. The person behind her let go of her and went to go stand next to Allison.

"Cece, what happened?" Isaac asked, his voice soft as she wiped some of the tears away.

All she did was bite her lip and a whimper escaped her chest.

Lydia pulled her best friend closer to her.

"It's alright. Shh." Lydia started to rub her best friend's back. Every single person in the clinic knew that Talia and Derek especially, would not take this news very well.

The bell at the front rung and everyone jumped at the noise.

"Where is she?" Derek asked and Selena's ears perked up.

"She's right back here. She's fine, just a little shaken up from a nightmare would be my guess." Deaton explained and within a heartbeat, Derek, Talia, and Cora ran in the room, Derek reaching his baby sister first and pulling her into a hug. Ricky's words from her dream coming back to her.

"I will not hesitate to do this to any person that you love if you don't give me what I want."

'Where is he?" Derek growled and looked to Scott and Stiles. At the sight of her boyfriend, Selena squirmed out of her brother's grasp and ran to Stiles, crashing against him and wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him as tight as she could. She felt that if she let go, Ricky would kidnap him again and do worse than roughen him up a little, her dream coming back once again.

**Oh Shit! Derek and Cora are back**

**Anybody have any ideas of what will happen when Derek and/or Talia find Ricky?**

**For all of my Stilena shippers: How'd you like the update? ;) **

**If you guys are wondering what cologne I had in mind, it's Bleu de Chanel (probably spelled that wrong) My brother's wears that cologne and omfg! It smells AMAZING!**

**What do you guys think Ricky will do next?**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys.. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while... I have had really bad writer's block these past few weeks. At first, I was kicking ass and taking names.. Now, I'm bleah! Since I haven't heard from you guys in a while... Here are some questions, just like the good old days :)

1. What do you think should happen next?

2. What the hell is Ricky? I want to hear some of your guesses on what our mysterious new guy is...

part of the last chapter.. I need to know if you guys liked that chapter so I can incorporate more chapters like that so it's not just one emotion being expressed and to be honest, it was one of my favorite chapters to write...

4. This one isn't a question but, I just want to let you guys know that I am taking Creative Writing this semester so I probably am going to have some time t think of ideas for future chapters.. But what sucks is that I got a new computer and it's not allowing me to download an app I had that pretty much removed the blocking that my school put on sites like fanfic... Don't worry guys. I haven't given up on this story...

This story won't be updated as often as Never Again for multiple reasons:

1) I started Never Again in the very beginning of the summer so I had 3-4 months to write to my heart's content

2) Last semester, I didn't do as well as I think I could've and I want to make sure that my second semester isn't a repeat of my first...

3) This story is much more complex than Never Again was... Now I'm juggling a myth I don't know a whole lot about... For Never Again, I used the myths that were used in Teen Wolf and nothing more...

So, please, take a couple minutes to leave a review, because honestly, it makes me so much happier to read your reviews. You guys are the best fans anyone could ask for..

Guys, check out Anton thoughts and monkeygonetoheaven... Those two contributed alot to Miss Hale and monkeygonetoheaven contributed alot to Never Again!

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	7. Chapter 4: Rise

Rise-Skillet (I listened to alot of the songs off of this album while writing this)

**Selena POV**

Selena finally came up to the old Hale house, her feet carrying her to her sister's grave. Recently, she'd been thinking of her older sister more often than not.

"Laura, I don't know what to do." She mumbled and sat down next to the patch of dirt where Derek reburied her. The air around her shifted and she felt like she was being watched. When she turned around, there was no one there, so she turned back towards the patch of dirt that separated the girl from her oldest sister.

Again, she got the feeling someone was watching her, and like the last time, there was no one there. She got up and stretched her muscles, earning a protest from them in return.

The sun was started to fall under the trees.

Ever since Ricky attacked, Talia had John put in a curfew until they knew what was going on.

If Talia caught wind that Selena especially, was out after curfew, she would blow a gasket.

The feeling of being watched overpowered the teen girl, so she did the one thing that her instincts kept urging her to do. She tilted her head back and let out a howl, running full force to her house.

Ricky followed Selena's scent back to her place. Perfect opportunity. Once he was about to cross onto her property, something stopped him.

He looked down and a bitter laugh escaped his lips.

"Love, Mountain Ash won't stop me." Ricky whispered, tapping into her mind, which immediately went alert. His form was covered by the forest that hugged the Hale house, but his voice was as clear as if Selena was right in front of him

Ricky could see her look at Stiles and Isaac, she let out a growl and her message was clear. She would protect those fools.

"So who will die Selena?" Ricky asked and he could tell her hotheaded ways were presenting themselves.

"You touch anyone and I'll rip you to shreds." She growled and Ricky chuckled.

"Pick one or I pick, and you won't save them this time." Ricky warned, earning another growl from the teenager and one that was right behind him. Ricky turned to face Selena's older brother Derek accompanied by Scott.

Scott's eyes flashed crimson and Derek's turned to an electric blue. Scott tipped his head back, but before he could let out a howl, Ricky transformed into his true self, the demon he worked so hard to hide, and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall into a tree, splitting the tree into splinters.

Derek ran to the beast and started fighting, landing kicks and punches, but this guy kept getting up like nothing happened. While Ricky was distracted with the former alpha, Scott let out a howl and two more showed up. Alphas, judging by their eyes, one was a black wolf and the other was a man covered in black skin, his eyes glowing a brilliant burgundy. The actual wolf bared her teeth at the beast. He could feel the anger dripping off of the werewolves. They must be family. The actual wolf growled and snapped a look to the other, then lunged at Ricky, her teeth ripping into Ricky's throat before he could react, tipping her head back and howling.

**Stiles POV**

Stiles sat next to his girlfriend, an arm wrapped protectively around her tiny waist. Then, out of nowhere, a howl ripped through the air and something in him told him it was Scott. Then another, Talia. Selena shot Isaac a look and Stiles tightened his grip on her waist. He couldn't let her near the fight.

"Selena, don't you dare think about it." Isaac got up and blocked the door, but not before her tiny body practically flew past him and outside.

'This is all because Scott's outside.' A voice in Stiles' head whispered quietly as he ran out to try and stop her before she did something stupid. As those words settled in, he stopped dead in his tracks. The way she defended the both of them almost mirrored each other, and in that moment, Stiles' emotions started to get out of hand and he glanced up just in time to see Scott stand protectively in front of Selena as a beast stalked towards them.

The look in her eyes reminded him of when Selena and Scott found him in the condo, but this one was different. This one held sheer rage and love fighting to show. The last one made him stop himself before going on and digging him a deeper hole into the lovely world of jealousy.

Selena POV

She finally joined the fight when she caught a new scent, that almost mirrored hers, except this one had a citrusy scent instead of pine. Mom brought Cora.

Selena raced to her twin's side, to be knocked off her feet and flew back a good twenty feet behind her. Three growl ripped through the air, the power of an alphas all behind them. All three growls in different octaves. One sounding like mama bear, one being a deep tenor, the other a booming bass.

Black stars danced across her vision and Cora ran to her sister, to support her. Deucalion sprung into action and sprang at the monster for daring to hurt his daughter.

Deucalion punched him into a tree, snapping it in half immediately. Scott ran to the barely conscious girl and check her over. Selena nodded and shook it off, turning her attention to the guy that's made her life turn hellish in the past few days. The creature made goosebumps run up her arms, but she hid it and sped at the creature, jumping so that her body could have a chance to throw him off guard. Ricky let out a small chuckle and grabbed her in midair, giving her a devilish grin and slamming her on the ground. she let out a sharp howl when her body collided with the ground.

**Scott POV**

Scott felt his instincts take over and his eyes shift to an even brighter crimson and he ran to Selena, who was being puppy guarded by Ricky, or what used to be Ricky. Talia slammed into the creature and he flew backwards. Talia shot the other alpha a look of concern and Scott stood in front of his ex-girlfriend, protecting her from the monster in front them. Ricky's eyes glazed over and Selena's silverish green eyes widened and she started to shake as her eyes started to glass over. Isaac slammed into the beast. He's done enough to his best friend that he would always protect. Then like that, he was gone and Selena had to be held up by Scott, preventing her from falling.

**Isaac POV**

"I'll take her." Isaac told his alpha, who nodded and passed the slightly shaking teenager to her best friend.

"Selena, you'll be fine. Shh." Isaac cooed and picked her up bridal style. Talia shifted back to human form and walked to Isaac, putting a hand on Selena's cheek.

"That little bastard is probably in hiding. We wait for him to come out of hiding. Then, I want his head on a silver platter." Talia kissed her daughter's forehead. Cora joined Isaac and they both walked her back to the house.


	8. Chapter 5: My Demons

**This chapter would not be possible without the lovely support and help of monkeygonetoheaven, who has been helping me since the beginning of Never Again. Thank you for everything you've done**

**Here's your dose of Miss Hale**

**Warning: This chapter has so many feels**

**Enjoy :)**

**My Demons- Starset**

"Hey kiddo." Derek's voice woke up the sleeping teenager. Ever since the last incident with Ricky, she hadn't slept much, and Derek didn't want to wake her up, but he knew his mom would throw a fit if she didn't go to school. In Talia's eyes, school was a top priority, right behind family.

"Get up. You've got school." His voice was soft and he rubbed her back.

"I thought there was a blackout." Cece pulled a pillow over her head, to try and fall back asleep.

"There is, but they didn't cancel. Get up before mom gets up here." The teen let out a sigh. That sentence sounded so much like when she was younger and he would try and wake her up for school, back when life was so much simpler. Back when she had both parents and there was no Ricky and the catastrophe that he usually caused, whether it be physical or emotional. He seemed to leave anger wherever he had been after he was long gone from there.

"I will." Selena says, the pillow still over her head, muffling her voice.

"Be careful kiddo. I haven't lost you yet, and I don't ever want to." Derek continued to rub his little sister's back. Everyone else, when they see her, they see the seventeen year old. When Derek looked at his baby sister, he saw the little snot nosed baby sister that used to chase him around the old Hale house. Either that, or the little baby girl wrapped in pink, and his dad showing him how to hold Selena and Cora, to support their necks. He still could remember hearing baby Selena's giggles whenever he called her Cece.

A breeze that made Selena's blood run ice cold filled the room, before a voice whispered in her ear.

"How sweet… Pathetic!" Selena moved the ebony curls that managed to get out of the scrunchie out of her face, while her eyes moved around the room and Derek moved to stand in front of his sister. He'd die before he let something happen to her while his heart was still beating.

Something moved in her peripheral vision and Selena's eyes moved to her bookshelf that was filled with Shakespeare books and pictures of friends and family, from times ranging from her infant days, to a picture of her on Stiles' back in the halls of the high school's courtyard.

"Too slow sweetheart." The Hale siblings both let out a growl. Derek's in anger and his protective nature towards Selena, and Selena's out of frustration and anger.

"Give up?" Ricky chuckled, and Selena's head kept whipping back and forth, she was sure she'd end up with whiplash if Ricky didn't materialize soon.

"This better?" Ricky sat cross legged in her computer chair, a mischievous smirk playing over his full lips.

"You little bastard." Derek snarled and shifted, bolting to where the teenage boy sat. But as fast as he materialized, he was gone.

"Darling, I know you can do better than this." Ricky whispered in her ear, quickly she turned around. With one hand she wrapped it firmly around his neck, as the other was placed right over his heart, ready to tear him out. He was more amused than frightened, the self satisfied grin he wore oh so well grew wider as he snapped his finger.

For a second Selena thought she had been dreaming as the scene around her changed. Derek was chained to the wall, and the scent of burning wolfsbane and mistletoe loomed in the air. Selena could already feel the plants messing with her. Ricky stood across from her, his grin no longer "How about we amp up the game a little Selena?"

She didn't dare open her mouth and take in a mouthful of wolfsbane, she could only hold her smoldering gaze for so long.

Ricky took a step forward "You see my dear Selena…I have nothing to lose, but you…You have so much on the line." As he finished his sentence Stiles stepped out from the shadows and found his place next to Ricky's side. Selena's eyes widened, it was Stiles in the flesh, red hoodie and everything. But he was different, there was darkness and hatred looming behind his eyes. His warm smile was gone, in its place was a cold crooked smile; this wasn't him…This wasn't her Stiles.

Confused by the situation both her claws and teeth retracted, she would never dare to hurt the boy she loved so much. Stiles stalked towards her, his cold dead eyes drinking in her little body. Like a hawk, he circled her, immediately she shut her eyes; this was nothing but a nightmare.

The familiar touch of Stiles wrapping his arm around her waist put her at ease as he rested his chin on her shoulder like he always did when he was holding her from behind. Immediately she relaxed, until his vice grip locked on her hips.

"Hey hun." His voice cold and dangerous, her breath hitched as ice rushed through her veins.

His fingers were now digging into her side as Ricky let out a mocking laugh. "Stiles?" she whispered "Right here baby." The way he called her baby made her hair stand on ends and her stomach churn to no end.

His long fingers stroked the side of her face before finding her hips again, immediately she shut her eyes as she felt them sting with tears. Ricky had found her one weak spot, her boyfriend. She could take Stiles down with ease. But Selena could never forgive herself if she hurt her boyfriend. "I'll fucking kill you, Ricky." She spat out "Whatever pain Stiles receives…I promise you will receive ten fold"

Her threats meant nothing to Ricky as the corners of his lips tugged up. His dark hair fell in his face making him look even more menacing as he walked towards her helpless brother.

He begun to thrum his fingers on the wall, and with every time he did that, he could hear her fight against Stiles harder, fiercer, and a growl rumbling from deep in her chest. By the time he reached Derek, he looked like a Chesire cat straight from Hell, as the sound of bones snapping filled the room, along with a fierce growl from the she-wolf.

"Stiles, let me go." She hissed and continued to fight against him, getting nowhere.

"Selena!" Derek hollered when Ricky started to noticeably shift.

First, Ricky snapped his neck to the side, a demonic growl escaping his chest.

"Ricky, let Derek go, or I swear to God, I will kill you slow and painfully." Selena screamed so loud that her throat became raw.

'Where's Lydia when you need her?' The teen thought before the wires in her mind sparked an idea, but she needed to time this just right.

Selena let out a petrified scream and mentally prayed to the ancient Druids that gave her power.

'You know what to do.' The voice of her ancestor told her and she elbowed Stiles in the throat. After all, right now, her boyfriend grasping onto her was Ricky screwing with her mind. Stiles let go of her, and she kneeled down, the ancient language making their way past her lips and she grabbed the dagger she always carried from her boot, slicing open her palm. Ricky's head snapped back to her while "Stiles" tried to stand back up.

"You want to play dirty, let's play dirty." Selena gave a wicked smile of her own and the wind changed, howling so loud that the sound of screaming howling made it almost painful to listen to. Ricky collapsed to the ground, holding his ears in his hands, before looking up at the black haired beauty and smiling.

"That's all you've got?" He started to shift even more, his dark russet skin being replaced with jet black fur. His build shifting from a human stance to that of a beast, on all fours. Ricky's face contorted from a human teenage boy to one of a beast.

"Now, let's play dirty." His voice sounded through her mind and Selena let her instinct take over. Her amethyst green eyes being replaced with topaz for a few moments, then shifting to a silverish green, similar to what Jennifer's looked like when she tapped into the power of the ancient druids, but different. Selena moved with lightning speed and did a soccer kick to Ricky's head, making him fly about 50 feet back, and crash into a support beam. Just as the beam came flying down, a scream erupted from her lips and the scene shifted again, to her room. Derek and Isaac ran in the room, eyes glowing, ready for a fight with Ricky. Selena whined and Derek ran to her bed, sitting down, and pulling her into his lap.

"Shh.. It's okay. It's just Isaac and me. Ricky won't touch you kiddo." He whispered in her ear and started to rub circles in her back.

"Where's mom?" Selena asked. Usually, her mom would be there with Derek whenever Selena had a little "encounter" with Ricky.

"She left in the middle of the night to coordinate with nearby alphas."

"Ricky's bound to slip up, and i swear to God, I will kill that bastard." Derek snarled and concentrated on Selena's heartbeat, that was now starting to return back to normal.

**So, what did you guys think?**


	9. Author's Note! HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't written anything in a while, but I've got literally no ideas, and if I do, it ends up sucking 100 words later...

Hope everyone's having an awesome Easter!

If you guys have ANY ideas, PM me them. I'm always open to new ideas!


	10. Quick note

I'm sorry if you guys thought this was an update.. But I promise the update is not that far away... MY friend _Anton Thoughts _is helping me alot with this chapter...

Now that you guys have gotten more clues as to what Ricky is, can you guys guess?


	11. Chapter 6: The Catastrophe

**Alright guys... Here's the moment you all have been waiting for...**

**But, before I reveal the next chapter, I NEED to give credit where credit is due...**

**This update would not have been possible without the lovely help of my friend Anton Thoughts... Seriously you guys... The chapter I had originally written was a POS, and 90% percent of this, Anton collaborated with me on.. So, you guys have seen what Monkeygonetoheaven brings to the table (on MULTIPLE occasions in this story and in the prequel) and I hope you all have checked her out... If not, go check her out ASAP!**

**Now, let's see what Anton Thoughts has to bring to the table. And if you guys like how this is written, check Anton out... He's one of my favorites on here...**

**As usual, if you have ANY questions, please PM me your questions... If I can answer them without giving away precious information about the plot, I will answer your question... And seriously you guys, if you don't understand something, just put it in a review or PM me, I'll be glad to clear up any confusion...**

**Now, without further ado...**

**Here is the long awaited Chapter 6 of Miss Hale**

****Endlessly- Green River Ordinance**

*****DLZ- Tv On The Radio**

Stiles POV

** It was days after Ricky's last "visit". Talia and Deucalion were trying to get as much support as they could from old nearby allies. Many of them turned it down as soon as they found out they would be working alongside hunters.

Many alphas feared for the safety of their packs. They feared that as soon as the beast at hand was silenced, the hunters would turn on them. Many alphas couldn't believe that Chris and Allison had created their own code and abandoned their gruesome old ways.

Everyone in the packs were on edge, so it was Stiles who needed to keep Selena calm, or at least relatively calm. The last thing they needed was her going off the deep end, and Ricky taking that as his chance to possibly make the final blow.

"A movie night?" Selena's lips tugged at the familiarity of it all, before a wave of nostalgia hit her.

"Yep, and you pick the movies." Stiles had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Selena smiled and walked to the movie cabinet that mostly consisted of Batman movies, along with Star Wars and John Belushi movies, courtesy of Selena.

"Here." She says and put The Blues Brothers in the DVD player, before laying on the couch, her head resting on Stiles' chest, seeing as he was sandwiched between his girlfriend and the couch.

"I guess this is a one time thing." She let out in a sigh and closed her eyes. Stiles looked down at the broken girl that he's protected since they were kids, his blood boiling as he really paid attention to the physical difference in Selena since Ricky blew into town.

Her forehead had worry lines that seemed to be permanently there, her eyebrows were knitted together, and like her worry lines, it looked like it was staying a while. The sparkle in her eyes, similar to one of a child, were completely washed away, as if the tide swept it away. Tear stains seemed to be painted on her tanned skin. She looked like how she did when Scott cheating on her took it's toll, and Stiles absolutely hated seeing her like this.

"What do you mean?" He asked and twirled a loose curl in his long skinny fingers.

"How long before Ricky decides he wants some more fun. Stiles, I don't know how long I can hold on." She sat up and Stiles pulled her onto a hug, the movie completely forgotten, and it's not like he didn't know the movie by heart already.

Selena had been kind of sketchy since Jennifer, frequent mood swings. That toll was nothing compared to both the emotional and physical toll Ricky brought with him.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere baby." Selena relaxed a little and inhaled his scent, calming her even further.

"Batman, I'm scared." She whimpered and snuggled even closer to her boyfriend, who kissed her curls and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"He won't hurt you. I'll protect you Cece." They both knew damn well that Stiles wouldn't stand a chance, but just the thought put her at ease.

* * *

><p>After about an hour passed when Stiles phone buzzed in his pocket.<p>

"Stiles, get that damn phone, or I'll crush it." Selena mumbled, her eyes shut as she tossed over. Stiles grabbed the phone from his red sweater. It was a text from his dad, saying he won't be home until late.

"What was it?" Selena asked, resting her her head on one of her hands, her eyes still shut.

"Just my dad. He won't be back until late." Stiles says and lays his head against the back of the couch, his mom's old blanket tickling his neck. He could feel Selena smile and snuggle into him, curling her body in a fetal position.

"You're warm." She says sleepily and Stiles sat up, earning an irritated noise from deep in Selena's throat, before he grabbed his mom's blanket and draped it over his girlfriend. Once she was covered, his eyes shut and he was out.

_Dream_

_Stiles watched as Selena rested her head on his chest at the dance, a wide smile stretching across his lips._

_"Stiles, she's losing her mind slowly." A voice that instantly calmed him down filled his ears and he spun around on his heels. His mom was looking at her son slow dancing with his now girlfriend._

_"Mom?" His voice cracked at the sight of his mother._

_"It's me honey. Stiles, you can't protect her alone, and you know that. I know someone that can help, but you need to stay open. You need to let them take care of everything." Claudia's dark brown waves came just past her shoulders. She gave her son a sad smile and he hugged her tightly, tears threatening to spill over his eyes. _

_"What do you mean she's losing her mind?" Stiles asked, swallowing the lump in his throat at the thought of Selena being completely nuts._

_"Honey, she's been losing her sanity since the Kanima. Stiles, let me ask you something." Claudia put a hand on his shoulder and he took a big breath while he watched Selen twirl and laugh in her heels and red dress, her corsage resting proudly on her wrist, just like her smile was glued to her lips. He looked back at his mom. She looked just like he remembered, before she went downhill. Her brown eyes were caring and it made him want to cry, when a wave of nostalgia hit him like a tidal wave._

_"Do you want to protect that beautiful smiling girl in the red dress?" She asked and Stiles nodded, not trusting his voice while he glanced back at his beautiful girlfriend. The pair had been to Hell and back. Of course he would do anything for her._

_"Keep your mind open honey. I promise you'll be able to keep her safe." Claudia kissed his cheek, and gave him a smile._

_"Honey, you couldn't have picked a better girlfriend. Remember, keep your mind open,"_

Selena POV

The sound of the door opening woke up the teenager, whose body was still entwined with her boyfriend's on the couch. He started to whine and Selena put a hand on his forearm, the feeling of pain and anxiety shot up her arm like a bolt of lightning.

"Batman, hun. Wake up." She shook him, his eyes still shut. She glanced behind her to see John walk upstairs, then she turned her attention to her now sweating boyfriend. She leaned up so that she could place a light kiss to her boyfriend's soft lips. She heard his heartbeat flutter a little, before his heartbeat went back to normal.

"You sure know how to wake a guy up." He laughed and she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"I thought you would've woke me up by barking at me." He kissed her now wild curls. She gave him a mock hurt expression, a playful smile playing on her lips, as she sat up, _un_aware she was straddling her boyfriend.

"Really? A dog joke, bat boy." She playfully crossed her arms across her chest, her lips sticking out in a slight pout.

"And if I did?" He challenged back, sitting up, so that his weight was supported by his elbows. Selena tried to mask her evil smile, while she leaned down, to plant a kiss to Stiles' lips. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and as soon as that happened, she broke away and jumped up quick, walking to the kitchen, making sure her hips swayed while she walked.

"Tease." She heard Stiles grumble when she was in the kitchen.

"Heard that Stilinski!" She called out in a giggle.

"Meant for you to hear it Hale!" Stiles called and Selena snatched up the bag of Snickers, and a couple cans of Cherry Dr. Pepper, then walked back into the living room. She sat the stuff on the coffee table, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, pulling her legs to her chest and tried to keep a straight face while she turned on the TV, starting the movie that had been abandoned a while ago.

"Are you still mad about the dog joke Cece?" he asked, playing along. She gave him a look before leaning back into the couch.

"Maybe." She crossed her arms across her chest, a playful smile on her lips. He moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. Selena kept her eyes on the TV, feeling a blush creep over her neck and cheeks.

Ricky POV

A smirk rose upon his lips as he watched the two teens. He had to give it to the packs in Beacon Hills. They were putting up a decent fight. Too bad that Ricky isn't going to leave without getting what he wants. What he's wanted, and has gotten, for centuries. The only difference being is that Selena is stronger than the women he had previously sought after. Selena would be no exception.

He hasn't had this much fun in a long time, so why give up now?

He focused on Stiles' mind. A shit eating grin rose over his lips when he closed his eyes and behind his eyelids, straight from Stiles' mind, he saw Stiles kissing Lydia, with Selena nowhere in sight.

"I guess there's trouble in paradise." Ricky let out a throaty laugh and vanished back to his apartment.

"Time to have some fun." He smirked and a part of his mind paid attention to Selena.

"Selena deserves to know the truth about her Prince Charming." Ricky smiled like a Chesire cat.

Selena POV

Cece's eyes finally drooped while her boyfriend was rubbing circles into her back when they were watching Spongebob. Once the darkness around her finally got a tight hold on her, she wished she could wake up. As much as Selena hated to publicly admit that Ricky scared the hell out of her, everytime she saw him, she'd want to run away as fast as her legs would take her.

"Hello darling." Ricky approached her, leaning on a tree, and as her eyes focused outward, a lump formed in her throat. They were at the old Hale house, on the side of the house. Selena looked down and a hand instinctively covered her mouth as silent sobs shook through her.

The flowers she laid at Laura's grave were right next to her foot. She tried to take deep breaths, to calm herself, but it was only making her self control slip through her fingertips like water.

"What do you want?" Selena looked up from the makeshift grave, tears brimming her eyes, making her vision blurry.

"Selena, I was curious. That pathetic boyfri-" Ricky started, leaning on the tree, his chin resting his hands, making him look childlike.

"Don't you dare try to put titles on people in my life. Especially Stiles." The teen growled and the wind around them blew viciously, whipping Selena's long ebony locks around her reddened face.

"Do you really think your boyfriend is a saint, like you think he is?" Ricky asked, his voice was teasing, making Selena that much angrier.

"Yes! For the record, whatever mindgames you're trying to use, it won't work." Her voice boomed and the previous wind was now accompanied by a clap of thunder. Ricky's lips turned up in a crooked smile, mirroring the one that Stiles had in her last nightmare.

Talia POV

Night had finally come. Talia Hale had caught herself gazing at the bright and brilliant moon for more than a moment. It was almost as if she was having speechless conversation. After everything that had been going on lately she had every right to be as stressed as she was. At times she thought how she had found herself in such situations. No matter. She thought. Whatever it took to protect her family she would do it without little hesitation. Her concentration was suddenly broken when she heard a painful howl rip through the windless air. Like a deer caught in the headlights, her head went to her side as she tried focusing on the painful cry. She closed her eyes and focused her all her power into her hearing. Then not a moment after, she heard a second cry. Talia was now furious. She began to walk closer towards the woods, slowly allowing her to transform into an ebony furred wolf with searing red eyes. It was this exact form that alphas from across the globe feared, but it was this same form this form that also those same alphas respected. Talia was fully aware that, that second howl had to be a cry for help. She thought of a pack member being in trouble. She broke off into a charge. Her paws viscously, loudly, and heavily slamming against the earth. She then thought of Isaac, Scott, or even Derek being in danger. Those thoughts didn't help at all. The alpha was now racing herself to the scene like a bullet piercing through the wind. It wasn't until images of them being dead that had sent the alpha into a state of rage. Her paws were barely touching the ground. Talia Hale was beyond determined to get to the scene.

* * *

><p>Derek stood in front of the Stilinski residence alongside Scott and Isaac. The three were clearly on guard duty. They circled the entire property about three times before they decided to relax in the front. "Who needs guard dogs when you got us?" Isaac said jokingly with a half smirk.<p>

Scott and Derek both glared over towards Isaac, allowing their eyes to shimmer a bit, causing Isaac half-smirk to suddenly become a frown. "Right, not funny." It was obvious that this was no time for joking. But who could blame the poor beta? Everyone's been so tense since Ricky strolled into town. They yet had figured a way to defeat the man. Deep down Derek knew they were fighting a losing battle… a losing war. Sooner or later, Ricky would get what he wanted. Whatever is was that he wanted.

He shook his head hoping that the negative thoughts would just flow out his head. But he was only facing reality. Derek eyes had then rolled to Scott direction. He had grown up so well. Yeah Scott had cheated on his baby sister. But that was beside the point. Scott had become a very prideful alpha and Derek was proud of him.

"Is she almost here?" Isaac questioned the group. Before Derek could answer a loud howl had caught their ears, causing the three to quickly turn to the direction of the signaling howl.

There she was, the beautiful and powerful alpha, Talia Hale. She could easily see that lines on the three boy's forehead formed from both stress and anger was starting to become permanent. It hurt the powerful alpha inside. Everyone was trying their hardest to protect Selena from Ricky but no one was sure how to actually protect her. That was what hurt the mother more than anything. "Where is my daughter?" she asked the young alpha. "She's in the back." He replied, taking a few steps closer to Talia. She then calmly closed her eyes and focused herself to just who was all actually in the house. She had only caught 3 scents: John, Stiles, and then Selena. A soft smile had appeared on the alphas face, knowing her daughter was being protected.

***Then, she had suddenly felt something wicked... she had found another scent. It was evil. So evil that the scent made every hair on her back jump up. When Talia opened her eyes, Scott and Derek could easily see the there was something wrong. "What?" Isaac was oblivious to the situation. Talia did not need to speak words for the others to know something was wrong though. With a nod, she and Scott broke off into run, heading to the back.

When they arrived, Ricky was nowhere to be seen but his scent still lurked the premises. The two alphas looked into the back window seeing Selena laying peacefully next to Stiles. "Is everything fine?" Scott said unsurely. Talia wasn't able to answer, she was still scanning the couple. "No…" Talia finally said. After a few seconds she was finally able to notice the horrid look in her daughter's facial expression. Selena's eyes were shut tightly together as her eyebrows knitted closely together like mountains overlapping. The worst of it all was the beads of sweat that suddenly appeared. Just then she and Stiles had made eye contact, she could see the hurt in the poor boy eyes as he mouthed the words "I don't know what to do…"

The look of defeat was strong in his eyes as he did everything in his power to hold back his tears for his dear Selena…

Talia stood motionless. It was as if her mind and body had suddenly shut down on her.

She wanted to run to her daughter's side but for some reason, she couldn't. Ricky's scent had then dramatically gotten stronger, causing Talia's lips to tremble. Then… it all happened, a loud horrifying scream was let out from Selena. The alphas blood was beyond boiling at this point.

"I see where Selena gets her gorgeous looks from." He chuckled. Causing both alphas to spring around, coming face to face with the hellraiser. Talia stood her grounds but she could see Scott on the other hand was a silent storm. "Let me guess… Ricky?" she said. "What the hell do you want!?" Scott shouted over to the dangerous man.

"Come find out?" Ricky said ever so invitingly as he held out his two arms as if he was expecting a hug from the furious alpha. Scott then let out a low growl as his eyes shimmered to a searing red.

**So guys, QUESTION TIME!**

**1. Any guesses on Ricky (Now that you guys have some more clues)**

**2. Are you guys liking the direction of the Sequel compared to Never Again... This can range from changing the type of POV to just the ideas and the structure... I really love hearing what you guys think... And believe it or not, when I know what you guys like to read in Miss Hale, I try and incorperate it as much as I can... So comments on the story are always welcome**

**3. Do we all like what Anton brought to the table?**

**And before I go, (hopefully for not as long :P) I want to give huge jumbo shoutouts to Anton Thoughts and Monkeygonetoheaven... Seriously, without you guys, this story would be sitting somewhere, untouched for months and just collecting dust... Thanks to you guys, I've been taken out of my old comfort zone and I just really appreciate all of the support you guys have given me in these past few months (and almost a year in Monkeygonetoheaven's case lol) and for that, I'm truly grateful to have supportive friends and writers that can dig me out of my almost three month writer's block...**


End file.
